


communism was just a red herring!

by mercutioes



Category: Clue (1985), Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, GOD this was a good prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutioes/pseuds/mercutioes
Summary: mab your prompt was incredible and gave me an excuse to make everyone i love watch clue (1985) so thank you





	communism was just a red herring!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_mab/gifts).



> mab your prompt was incredible and gave me an excuse to make everyone i love watch clue (1985) so thank you

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163865924@N08/46901730932/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
